


Art Masterpost for: What Wise Men Fear by itsmylifekay

by velociraptorerin



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, linking is great though, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: Digital art created for "What Wise Men Fear," written byitsmylifekay, where Joe is hurt & alone and Nicky snaps -- told from Nile, Nicky, and Joe's POV.This collab was for The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Art Masterpost for: What Wise Men Fear by itsmylifekay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what wise men fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527078) by [itsmylifekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay), [velociraptorerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin). 



> I want to give a big thank you to itsmylifekay, whose gorgeous writing had me full of ideas, even right from the initial snippet from claims. This is a _beautifully_ written fic, so I hope you check it out 💖
> 
> And thank you to the mods of the Mini Bang for running a great event!!

Banner: 

Main Artwork: [Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50772524258_1e70c4eaf8_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
